1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for presenting intelligent tagging suggestions for a photograph.
2. Description of Related Art
Social networking websites now store and display more photographs then any other website type. One advantage of displaying photographs on social networking sites is the ability to tag people in these photographs. A tag is a link between that photograph and the personal profile of the person in the picture. The photograph can possibility be accessed through that person's profile and that person's profile may be accessed through the photograph. Typically, the process for tagging for person in a photograph involves a user manually typing in a name of one of the user's friends or the user scrolling through a list of all of the user's friends. In cases where the user has many friends, this manual process may be time consuming.